finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbariccia/Brave Exvius
|gender=Female |type=playable |job=Elemental Archfiend |limitbreak=5-7★: Maelstrom |weapon= |armor= |originalappearance=''Final Fantasy IV'' }} Barbariccia is a summonable vision and optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She serves as a character representative from Final Fantasy IV, and has been available for summoning since the event The Tower of Zot (which originally ran in ???? in the Global version). Barbariccia was first released in the Global version but was later ported to the Japanese version with a different rarity (4-6★) and skillset. She also appeared as a boss battle in the exploration event The Giant of Babel, fighting the player with the rest of the Four Fiends in succession. Gameplay Barbariccia is 5-7★ Rare Summon, whose job is listed as Elemental Archfiend, and her role is Magic Damage. She is innately resistant to the element Earth (+50%) but weak to Light (-50%), and has no innate status ailment resistances. Her Trust Master reward is the passive ability Barbariccia's Spirit. It increase the equipped unit's HP by 30% and magic damage against humans, beasts, birds, and stone monsters by 50%. Her Super Trust Master reward is the accessory Barbariccia's Bangles (MAG+50, HP +20%, MP +20%), which increases the equipped unit's resistance to Wind (+50%) and grants the passive Winds of Chaos (increases the modifier of the spells Aero, Aerora +0.5x, Aeroga, Tornado +1x, and Aero I, Aeroga V, Aeroja, Raging Wind +1.5x). Hare awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Divine Crystal x15, Fairies' Writ x5, Calamity Gem x10, Prismatic Horn x10, Calamity Writ x10 *7★ - Barbariccia's Prism x1 Stats Barbariccia's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Barbariccia has four ability slots. She has affinity to Black Magic (Lvl 8). She has one conditional ability: ;Ability Awakening Barbariccia has three traits that can be enhanced: Cyclone Shield, Empress of the Winds and Sunder. ;Limit Burst is Barbariccia's Limit Burst. It is a damage-type ability that deals double-elemental (Lightning and Wind) magic damage to all enemies while ignoring their SPR by 50%, and decrease their resistance to those elements for three turns to all enemies. Depending on Barbariccia's rarity, it deals either five (5★), seven (6★) or nine (7★) hits. Its modifier and the how much the enemies' elemental resistances are lowered will depend on Barbariccia's LB level: Equipment Barbariccia can equip the following weapon types: staves, rods, whips and maces. She can equip the following armor types: light shields, hats, clothes and robes. She can equip accessories. Equipping her Trust Master (the passive ability Barbariccia's Spirit) will trigger her Trust Ability "Gale Mistress". Gallery FFBE Barbariccia Enemy Sprite 1.png|Enemy sprite. FFBE Barbariccia Enemy Sprite 2.png|Enemy sprite while transformed. FFBE 8091 Barbariccia.png|No. 8091 Barbariccia (5★). FFBE 8092 Barbariccia.png|No. 8092 Barbariccia (6★). FFBE 8093 Barbariccia.png|No. 8093 Barbariccia (7★). FFBE Barbariccia animation.gif| FFBE Barbariccia animation2.gif| FFBE Barbariccia animation3.gif| FFBE Barbariccia animation4.gif| FFBE Barbariccia animation5.gif| FFBE Barbariccia animation6.gif| FFBE Barbariccia animation7.gif| FFBE Barbariccia animation8.gif| FFBE Barbariccia animation9.gif| FFBE Maelstrom.gif|Maelstrom limit burst. Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius